Rosevine
by DemonVampire13
Summary: Oneshot. sort of wolverineXoc. Five years ago, he massacred a small town in one night. A week after the mutant exposure, he gets a message from the sole survivor of the massacre. Being held by Magneto, can he believe it's her or a trap like Charles says?


**I do not own X-men: Evolution, the idea of X-men or their schematics. They are products of Marvel, Stan Lee, etcetera etcetera. Rosevine/Evangeline belongs to me. this one shot is a little long, but i only spent two nights on it, so i apologize if it isn't as good as Past and Present and Kuran no Kiri**

**Enjoy! )DemonVampire13(  
**

**

* * *

**_Screams came from all around him as he tore apart the small town. The people tried to flee, making him even more enraged. Would no one fight him? He swiped at telephone wire and the sparks caught fire to a gas station. The fire spread across the grass and caught houses on fire. Blood stained his silver claws, the smell of corpses surrounding him. Children or adults, it didn't matter. To kill and fight was all he wished to do. He was a predator, hunting for prey. His vision was rimmed red._

"_Who are you?" A quiet voice spoke from behind._

_Spinning around, he let out a feral growl. The person who spoke was just a child. The dress she wore was shredded around the hem and sleeves. Her auburn hair flowed to her elbows, the color like blood in the firelight. He clenched his hands, claws extending. But the girl didn't seem frightened. Instead of fleeing, she stepped closer. Her green eyes were like dull emeralds; they were clouded yet he could see sparks of brightness in them. Was the girl blind?_

_Her hands reached out towards his face and he growled warningly. She stopped her approach. Her arms dropped to her side._

"_Who are you?" She asked again. "Did you do all of this? You smell of blood." She took a step towards him._

_He lunged.

* * *

_

Logan awoke with a start. He rarely had dreams... probably because he barely slept. That dream had been from a long time ago. Pressing his forehead into his hands, he wiped the cold sweat from his face. He got to his feet and walked out onto a balcony. He leaned against the railing, looking towards the cliffs. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the ocean.

"Can't sleep?"

He spun around to see Rogue. He nodded and turned away. He heard her rest against the wall behind him. He glanced down at the back of his hands, and then extended his claws. They gleamed in the pale moonlight and shined as he withdrew them. Rogue shifted behind him, glancing at his hands with a raised brow.

"Is somethin' the matter?" She asked.

"Nah. Just thinking about something." He mumbled back, his voice rough. "Don't bother asking what."

"Kay. Well, I'm headin' to bed. Night."

He glanced over his shoulder before pressing his head into his palms. It had been about a week since mutants had been exposed to the world. '_The younger mutants at the institute must have been feeling the pressure.'_ He thought, 'With_ school._' His thoughts went back to his dream and he sighed heavily.

"Evangeline..." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Magneto looked at the door in front of him. With a wave of his hand, he opened it and stepped in. His boots made a soft squish as he entered the room. Impossibly large vines wound on the walls and on the floors, water making the floor moist. He glanced up at the mass of vines in front of him. He smirked. The vines writhed and shifted. A teenage girl's face emerged, dark lines under closed lids. Short reddish brown hair slipped across her face. Her shoulders and the top of her torso showed, clothed in a black shirt. Her eyes cracked open.

"What a surprise." The girl mumbled. "It's not often I get a visit from you. Normally you send Gambit to antagonize me or Pyro to try and scare me with his little flamethrower. What's the occasion?"

"I've just come to see if everything is in order." Magneto chuckled darkly.

"Hmm. Let's compose a checklist." She replied sarcastically, sneering. "Mutant girl prisoner? Check. Enough water to keep her alive? Check. Bioengineered plants that don't follow her orders? Check."

"Enough. I need you to contact Quicksilver for me." He ordered. "Tell him that Gambit will be visiting to check up on things."

The girl's face fell. Closing her eyes, the vines moved with her heartbeat. When she opened her eyes, the white of her eyes had turned moss green. Her dull emerald eyes shined brightly.

"_Pietro... Magneto says that Gambit will be visiting soon to check up on how progress between you and the Brotherhood are going._" She spoke, voice echoing. She closed her eyes again. "There. He understands and is working his hardest to keep the three... under control." She whispered.

"Well done, Rose Vine. You're a great asset to my group." Magneto turned and left, the door shutting behind him.

Rose sighed. The vines shifted and her lower arm and hand emerged. Plucking a leaf off a vine, she crushed it in her hand. Her eyes changed as she crushed it. When she opened her hand, a group of navy petals rest in her hand. They rose up and floated in front of her.

"Whoever gets this message, I hope you are not of Magneto's side. My name is Ev... Rose Vine. I am trapped in a metal structure on Mount Arrowrose by Magneto, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit. Please help me and I will be loyal to your side." She whispered to the petals.

The petals turned dark red. Her other arm and hand slipped out of the vines. She took another leaf and crushed it. She brought her open palm to her lips, a white petal in her hand. She mumbled something onto the petal. A tear hit the petal, turning it black. Adding it to the pile, she blew on them and they fluttered to the door, slipping through the cracks. She sighed heavily and she was swallowed by the vines again.

* * *

Rogue looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, without a cloud to block the light out. Someone's hand grabbed her gloved one. It was Kitty. Kurt wasn't far behind, waving to Amanda. Rogue looked ahead to see Jean in her SUV waiting at the curb.

"Have you heard back from Amanda's parents?" Kitty asked Kurt as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked. "After the little incident with the inducer, they've forbidden her to date me. It's a wonder they haven't taken her out of school yet." He whined.

Kitty and Rogue giggled. Jean started her car and drove towards the mansion. Glancing out the window, Rogue noticed petals floating on the wind. When a car drove past them, they quivered and veered, but remained on a straight path. As Jean pulled into the mansion gates slowly, Rogue got out of the car as it climbed the hill.

"Rogue? What are you doing?!" Kitty called, phasing out of the SUV.

Rogue didn't answer, staring at the gates. She blinked when the petals floated through the gate bars and over to her. She extended her hand, grabbing a petal. The rest floated into her palm. The dark red petals remained still. Suddenly, they converged together in Rogue's palm, forming something. Kitty and Rogue stared. They formed a teenage girl.

"_Whoever gets this message, I hope you are not of Magneto's side. My name is Ev... Rose Vine. I am trapped in a metal structure on Mount Arrowrose by Magneto, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit. Please help me and I will be loyal to your side."_ The petals formed again in her hand.

"Whoa." Kitty said as her eyes widened. "We gotta show this to the Professor. Put them in here." Kitty pulled a small pencil case from her bag.

Putting the pencils in the bag, she handed the case to Rogue. Rogue put the petals in and they ran towards a gazebo. Pressing a hidden button, a cylindrical elevator rose from the floor of the gazebo. They went in and slowly descended. Rogue looked at the pencil case, where the petals were grouped in a corner. When the elevator opened, they walked into the observation deck of the training room. Scott was in there.

"Where's the Professor?!" Kitty demanded breathlessly.

Scott turned around in surprise. "In his study. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. We just have to ask him somethin'." Rogue answered, grabbing Kitty and headed towards the Professor's room.

Logan glanced up at them as Kitty and Rogue bolted past him. Rogue had the scent of a flower on her... Logan spun on his heel and followed them. He heard Kitty's exclamations as he approached the study.

"...Look at this!" Kitty cried. "It... they turned into a girl when Rogue caught them! Show him." Kitty thrust a pencil case into Rogue's hands.

Logan slipped in and leaned against the door. Rogue opened the case and pulled out crimson petals. She glanced down at them, but nothing happened. The professor looked up incredulously. He sighed and Logan chuckled.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"I'm telling you! They floated through the gates. Rogue caught one and the rest just landed in her hand. Then they turned into a girl and she had a message!" Kitty grabbed the petals from Rogue.

They shot up and formed the girl again. Logan and the professor stared. Kitty smiled victoriously.

"_Whoever gets this message, I hope you are not of Magneto's side. My name is Ev... Rose Vine. I am trapped in a metal structure on Mount Arrowrose by Magneto, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit. Please help me and I will be loyal to your side."_

Logan's eyes widened. His dream came flooding back to him and he looked away. The voice was different and the person's name wasn't fully revealed. He couldn't get all bothered over a flower message. But...

"Hmmm... interesting. Whoever sent this is definitely a mutant. But whether or not this is a trap is arguable. This... Rose Vine. We don't know whether or not to trust her." The professor mumbled. "And apparently, the message can only be showed to someone once. This is why it didn't work again for you, Rogue."

Kitty set them on a coffee table. Logan glanced at the petals. He walked over and plucked one from the pile. The others rose, following the way his hand went. He dropped the petal back onto the table. The message didn't repeat itself. Logan noticed a black petal among the dark red ones. He picked it out and examined it. It fluttered in his hand before fell down again. The other petals didn't move. He glanced at Charles. The man nodded. Logan slipped it into his pocket and headed towards his room.

Once in there, he closed and locked the door. He sat in a chair and pulled out the petal. It rose from his hand and fluttered. It fell to his hand again. It shifted and formed the girl. He stared down at it.

"_If you're hearing this message, that means you are alone._" The figure looked up at him. "_Five years ago, you attacked a small town with mountains on three sides. You massacred the population, except for one girl..._" Logan took in a sharp breath. The figure turned around in his hand, the movement like velvet against his skin. "_But that does not matter. I am need in your service. If you listened to the message of my other batch of petals, you know my situation. I... need your help. Please. I can't survive much longer in such a cold climate. All I ask is for you to rescue me. Follow the scent of flowers when you go to Arrowrose and I guarantee you'll find me. From, Evangel... Rose Vine."_

The petal fell to the floor, withering. He picked it up and it turned to dust. Clenching his hands tightly, he stood and stormed out of his room. Now wearing his uniform, he entered the _Blackbird_. Within minutes, he was flying and heading for Arrowrose. He thought back.

* * *

_He lunged at her. Not even flinching, the girl side stepped from his claws. Spinning around, he lashed out. She ducked and stepped toward him. He struck out, claws slashing at her side. Blood stained the dress, but she did not move away. He slashed at her face, three marks marring her cheek. She flinched back a step, hand shooting to her cheek. She turned back to him. Suddenly, she ran toward him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He froze, claws hovering above her. He couldn't bring himself to do it... why? She was prey... he was a hunter..._

"_I can hear it... your heart is pounding in your chest like mad. You're confused... lost. Like me." She mumbled. "People don't understand you, think of you as useless, and try to control you. But killing like this... does it really get you anywhere?"_

_His hand started to shake. This girl... she really knew. His claws retracted and he pulled away from her. She stared at him, arms extended emptily. He looked up at the sound of helicopters. The town was near a military base... someone must have escaped and told them what had happened. He grabbed her, yanked her onto his back and ran. Her warmth on his back gave him the power to keep running._

_The sound of gunfire sounded behind them. He stopped outside the town and looked around. He darted towards a batch of trees. He put the girl on the ground and pressed against a tree. He glanced down at her. The girl's eyes were close, and she had her fingers wound through the thick brush around them. She looked pale, the blood on her cheek and side like black shadows._

_Footsteps started approaching. He tensed._

"_Are you going to kill them?" She mumbled._

"_Yes..." He growled. He noticed her trembling. "How old are you, kid?"_

"_Seven... what's your name?"_

"_..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Wolverine."_

"_There they are!" A soldier shouted, pulling out his gun._

_He didn't wait. He ran forward, claws shining through the man's chest. The other soldiers shot at Wolverine. He ran forward, dodging the bullets or deflecting them. He sliced through two at the same time and headed for the chopper. A scream sounded behind him. He stopped immediately and spun around. Three soldiers had grabbed the girl, one on each arm and one with a gun to her head. He felt frozen in place, like heavy weights had been bolted to the earth and chained to his legs. Who he guessed was the commander came out from the helicopter. The man smirked._

"_Well, well." The man spoke with a Russian accent. "It has been a long time hasn't it, Wolverine? Your one track mind probably doesn't remember me. But that doesn't matter. Lieutenant Fury." The commander snapped his fingers._

_The one with the gun pressed to the girl's head nodded. Fury cocked the gun and pressed it gently to the back of her head. Tears streamed down her face. She finally showed her fear, but it wasn't to a monster like him. She gave him a look, like that of a child needing help down from the top of a slide. A look of trust._

"_Don't you _dare_!!" He roared, charging for the one called Fury. His claws gleamed._

_He felt bullets pierce his shoulder twice. His left knee was shot out from under him. Three bullets went through his back, narrowly missing his lungs. He heard the girl gasp shakily. He fell to the ground, growling in pain. The commander approached, gun aimed at Wolverine's head. Wolverine stared up and growled. He lashed out with his good arm, narrowly missing the man. He looked at Fury._

"_Do it. I want him to suffer in his last moments. Or rather, let's kill them both at the same time..." The man cocked his gun._

_He shot Wolverine's other shoulder before aiming at his head. Fury clenched his empty hand as his finger hovered over the trigger. Wolverine snarled loudly, struggling to get up. Pain sent him back to the ground again._

"_I won't let you..." The girl whispered._

_Her hand flashed with a green fire. The trees stirred, though there was no wind. Wolverine glanced at her worriedly. Fury sighed heavily. The commander rolled his eyes. "Aim..." He growled, eyes narrowing._

"_Wolverine won't die..." She whispered._

"_Fire!" He cried._

_Fury hesitated. The commander's gun went off. No one noticed Wolverine move. He had moved at the last minute, just a miniscule movement and the bullet had scratched the back of his head. Blood welled up in his hair and fell to the ground. He held his breath, cracking the eye closest to the ground open._

_The girl's head shot up. Her eyes were practically glowing, the whites mossy green. A nearby tree groaned as it fell to the ground, its roots stretching from the ground like snakes. The roots quivered before shooting towards Fury. They wrapped around the gun, ripped it from his hand and flung it into the darkness of the night. Fury backed away from the girl, her arms glowing with green fire up to her elbows. Roots shot up from the ground like spikes, then writhed like whips. The girl lifted her arm and pointed at the commander. A smaller root shot up, took his gun, and sank back into the ground. Five roots wrapped around his legs, creating a prison. They lifted him up and threw him towards the helicopter._

"_Go AWAY!!" She screamed, the roots writhing in fury._

"_Retreat!" The commander called and they retreated to the copter._

_She watched them fly back before turning to Wolverine. The roots slipped back into the ground and everything around her went quiet. She trembled as tears fell down her cheeks. She crawled over to Wolverine, trying to hold down the sobs. She mumbled his name over and over under her breath. When she reached him, she rolled him onto his back. She stared down at him with wide eyes. She sobbed happily._

_Wolverine smiled up at her half-heartedly. He stared up at her, scowling at the marks he had left on her cheek and side. She touched the ground with her hand. Two vines snaked out of the ground, a small white flower on them. The flowers brushed her cheek and side, covering the wounds in pollen. He watched as her wounds slowly closed up. Her eyes widened and she ran her hand over her cheek, finding only blood, but no cuts._

_He felt something push against his back. Roots gently pushed him up into a sitting position. The flowered vines came up behind him. Two sprouted under and over his knee. More came in front of him. They brushed against the bullet holes, the feeling like a gentle touch. Once his wounds were coated in pollen, they sank into the ground. He sighed as the wounds knitted together. He glanced back at her and watched her eyes become clouded emeralds again. The green fire around her arms disappeared, leaving dark green, vine-like designs winding up to her elbows. Her sleeves had been burned away._

"_You... alright, kid?" He asked._

_She nodded, eyes fluttering heavily. They closed and she tilted. He held out his hands and caught her. She seemed so fragile... he was so surprised such power came from her. Her eyes cracked open._

"_And my name isn't kid..." She mumbled. "It's Evangeline."

* * *

_

Logan glanced up as he approached Arrowrose. He landed it in a group of dense trees. He got out and sniffed the air. There wasn't the smell of flowers. Just snow and humans. The wind carried the faintest scent of the flower petals. He started sniffing around, hiding from any skiers or snowboarders. He started to come across a single marked path. It wasn't fresh, but a snowboard trail led into the wilder part of the mountain. Eyes narrowing, he sniffed the air. It smelled like Pyro... and the slightest scent of flowers. He followed down the trail.

* * *

Rose Vine cracked her eyes open. All around her, the vines moved and shifted in rhythm to her heart. She felt a thorn prick her side. She pinched it in between her fingers. She closed her eyes again and she saw the world outside the room. The trees gave perfect view of the area, top to bottom. Shivering in her cocoon of vines, she looked around using the needles of the trees. Some skiers were looking towards a trail that led to the structure. She weakened a tree's internal support and it fell to the snowy ground. The skiers shook their heads and continued down the mountain. She spread her vision through the trees, finally finding the other intruder. She focused and looked.

She saw a flash of silver claws and a snarl before she returned to her body.

Rose gasped loudly, shivering. She pressed her hands to her stomach. The tips were white with the start of frostbite. Her lips were chapped and she licked them lightly. She shivered and took a deep breath. Her thoughts went back to what she had seen.

"Are you happy, _chéri_ ... that your _chevalier_ is coming to you?"

Rose winced, the vines pushing her halfway out of her warm cocoon. Gambit stood in front of her, smirking. She stared at him, trying not to shiver. He gave a smirk and she glared. He pulled out a Jack of Clubs card. He lit it with his powers.

"But your _chevalier_ will never make it. He will turn into a beast halfway or he'll be eliminated." He smirked. He flipped the card and it was a Joker card. He crumpled it into his hand and released the ashes. "_Au revoir_." He bowed and left.

Rose's lip trembled. A tear rolled down her face and she returned to the cocoon of vines. Color returned to her fingers and she rested against the vines. Closing her eyes, she reached out to the outside. An orange and navy blue blur shot past the tree she looked from. She jumped from tree to tree, following the figure. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wolverine..." She whispered.

* * *

Logan looked over his shoulder a third time. He had the slightest feeling he was being watched. But there wasn't a human scent nearby. The only scents were of trees, snow, and Pyro's. Shaking his head, he headed through the forest until he reached a small hill. A well sized metal structure was below the hill, reaching just below the top of the trees. He sniffed the air.

It smelled of flowers.

He looked up. A large metal ball approached him and spouted a gas. He blacked out.

* * *

When Logan awoke, he was strapped to a table by his wrists and ankles. He snarled loudly. He tried to break free, but the bindings wouldn't budge. He looked around, sniffing the air. It smelled heavily of Magneto and his little group. He glanced over as a door opened. In walked Magneto and Gambit. Logan snarled.

"Looks like we've caught a rabid dog." Magneto commented. "How did you know he was coming, Gambit?"

"A little rose told me. Her eyes held such a spark of hope in them." Gambit smirked.

Logan snarled viciously. "Where is she?!"

"Hmm? Do you know the _chéri_, Wolverine?" Gambit asked.

Magneto waved his hand toward a door. A shifty looking man stepped out, a monkey like face staring from the rim of a brown trenchcoat. He walked up and glanced at Wolverine.

"What do you need me to do, Magneto?" The man asked.

"Make him see the girl as an enemy. Make him see her as Mystique if you have to. Gambit, go get her."

Gambit bowed and he started towards a door. When it opened, the scent of vines flooded from the room. The floor was littered with vines. He saw a figure among the vines. Gambit said something to the figure and he heard a cry of anger. The vines churned and the figure was dropped to the floor. Gambit grabbed their arm and dragged the girl out of the room. She was half limp, looking as if she was going to pass out.

It was Evangeline.

But slowly, she changed. The girl that looked like Evangeline suddenly changed to Mystique's form. He snarled loudly and thrashed. The bindings opened and he lunged at her. He had a sudden urge to kill... to kill Mystique...

But why did it smell like Evangeline?

* * *

Rose glanced up as the door opened. Gambit waltzed in, looking pleased. Outside the door, someone was strapped to a table. It looked like Wolverine. Magneto and Mastermind stood next to him. A small laugh came from Gambit and she stared down at him.

"You see him, _oui ? _You see your precious _chevalier_? He came as you wanted... but does he even want you?"

Rose gave a cry of anger. _Of course!_ She wanted to yell. _Why the hell do you think he came all this way?_ Suddenly, the vines around her writhed and she was dropped to the ground. Gambit grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He pulled her into the bright main chamber. She felt weak all of a sudden and she squinted her eyes against the light. She glanced up at Wolverine as he growled. The bindings holding him to the table opened and he got off the table. He ran at her, claws extending.

"Wolverine?" She whispered.

Her eyes widened, flashing to five years ago. As if reenacting the night, she side stepped his claws. He aimed at her face and she bent backwards. Planting her hands on the ground, she did a backbend and jumped away from him. He came at her again, claws shining. Memories clouded her mind and his claws raked her arm. She stumbled away, hand holding the wound. The sight of blood seemed to make him more enraged. He charged again.

"Stop it, Wolverine!!" She cried, spinning around and running back towards the vine room.

Gambit smiled from where he stood by the door. "What did I tell you, _chéri_, hmm? He doesn't want you... even you run from him."

Rose took in these words as she ran into the room. She slipped on the floor, smashing her knee. With a gasp of pain, she curled up on the floor. Wolverine jumped into the room, claws aimed at her neck. She groaned, rolling over onto her other side. They slid easily through the vines on the floor. He pulled back and struck again. She screamed as the claws raked her back.

The vines shot out and wrapped around her. Wolverine slashed at them, narrowly missing them as they drew her in. They shifted and moved like piles of snakes. Wolverine growled, sniffing the air. He smelled her blood in the largest mass of vines. He lunged, but was smacked down by vines. The walled vines writhed in the air like whips, blocking his way to the cocoon.

Rose balled up, blood soaking her shirt. Tears streamed down her face, but it wasn't from pain. It was the raging shock of Wolverine attacking her. She heard Wolverine's roar of attempts as he tried to cut through the vines. Her eyes closed tightly. He wouldn't attack... it wasn't like him... it must've been Mastermind messing with his head... the scent of blood...

Green flames bloomed up to her elbows. Dark green marks flared against her skin. She opened her eyes and stared at her arms. She turned her hand; the flames didn't burn her. The marks moved like vines. The vines around her shifted with her movements. Through the delirium of the fire and blood loss, she flinched at silver blades pierced the vines in front of her. She threw her arms up. More vines surrounded her, shoving Wolverine back. She heard him snarl in anger and strike at the cocoon.

"Wolverine... why are you doing... this?" She sobbed. "Please don't do this. Don't you recognize me or have you forgotten five years ago."

Outside the vines, Wolverine stopped his attack. Her voice pierced his eardrums. His vision blurred and he was standing in front of a child with blood on her cheek and side. She smiled up at him, the smile warming his heart. "_Wolverine_..." He clutched at his head. The voice... the scent of her blood... "_Wolverine... that can't be your real name... Logan?... It suits you... Logan..._" The voice repeated his name, gentle and loving... Evangeline's voice...

Suddenly his mind cleared. He didn't have the urge to kill Mystique... he glanced up at the mass of vines. He smelled Evangeline's blood. He looked at his claws; they were lined with her blood. He stared in horror. He spun around towards the other chamber. The monkey looking man was holding his head. Magneto's hand went towards Wolverine. The door screeched in protest as it started to close.

A red light shot at Magneto just as the doors closed. Wolverine snarled, charging forward and slicing at the door. He barely left a scratch.

"_Logan_..." Charles spoke using telepathy. "_You should've waited for us._"

'_I couldn't..._' Logan replied. '_She needed me.'_

Wolverine approached the mass. It quivered, like a child shivering. He reached for it and a vine wrapped tightly around his wrist. He pulled back and the vine released him. So... she was finally scared of him. He leaned against a wall.

"Why are you scared now?" He mumbled, hoping he heard her. "Five years ago, you didn't even flinch when I wanted to really kill you. You were scared when a gun was pointed at your head by a hesitant Lieutenant, but not of a murderous mutant like me. You approached me and hugged me even after I had sliced your cheek and side... even after I had killed everyone you knew."

There was a whimper amongst the silence.

"After everything, you choose now to be afraid? Sixteen and your scared of someone who you saw as a savior at seven. You didn't run from me, but actually welcomed me into your heart. You wanted to become strong, despite being so frail. Is this how you want to become strong?! By hiding?! That isn't how it works; when you hide, you become cowardly! Only by facing your fears do you become strong!!"

"_You were different this time. You didn't hesitate and... when my voice didn't reach you like it did before, I started to fear that you were going to kill me this time._" Her voice mumbled from the vines. He heard the sob in her voice.

"Listen, kid. Evangeline, Rose Vine, whatever you want to be called by. You can't be afraid of death. If you are, you won't get anywhere except six feet under."

The vines shifted and the mass started to slide apart. His claws retracted. The door started to be pried open. Nightcrawler jumped into the room. The vines stopped moving. Wolverine sighed heavily.

"C'mon! I'll get you out of here." He extended his hand. He glanced around. "Didn't think Magneto was into gardening..."

"He isn't. Listen. You need to leave the room so I can do something. Tell whoever's opening the door to do it slowly."

Nightcrawler raised a brow before disappearing in a poof of smoke. The vines moved a little. He stepped towards the mass, a small green light slipping outside the cracks. It was like a flickering flame... a familiar green flame. He stood in front of it, looking up. He lifted his arms.

"Evangeline." He called.

Suddenly, the light disappeared. The vines shook and shot down at him, others, forming more layers of Evangeline's protective cocoon. Wolverine's blades unsheathed and he cut at the vines flailing at him. He ran forward slicing his way to the cocoon. When he reached it, he started to cut at it. Behind him, vines sliced at his back and he winced. He continued to dice away. But it seemed the more he cut, the more vines appeared.

"Evangeline! I need you to help me. Think about the night I almost was killed. The power you drew on to save me!" He cried.

"_I can't! It... it's too painful to think!!_" A vine knocked him down.

"If you don't try to control these plants, then I _will_ die!" He yelled, vines shooting towards him.

Suddenly, light burst from the vines. The cocoon split apart, layer by layer until Evangeline was hanging by one layer. Her arms were lit with a green flame. Her left arm was soaked with blood, the crimson liquid disappearing as it touched the flame. Her eyes were half closed, exposed irises glowing. The vines slithered back to the wall and floor.

Wolverine got to his feet and walked toward her, looking up. The vines unwrapped her legs and she was slowly set down. Once on her feet, the vines let go of her arms. The flames on her arms flickered out and her eyes closed. Immediately she fell forwards. He took a step forward, catching her in his arms. Her left shirt sleeve was torn and singed. Her jeans were torn in multiple places by the vines thorns. Her shirt was stained dark red. Behind him the door squealed open.

"Wolverine!" Cyclops cried. "Is everything okay?!"

"Yea—" He glanced down at Evangeline. "No. We need to get her out of here. Someplace warm."

Evangeline was shivering terribly, whimpers escaping her lips. Cyclops handed him a large blanket. Wrapping Evangeline in it tightly, he lifted her up in his arms. They headed out of the structure. Wolverine led them quickly towards where he landed the _Blackbird_. Once they arrived, she was quiet, but still shivering. Getting on board, Wolverine glanced at Charles in acknowledgement before sitting down. He sat Evangeline in the seat next to him as Cyclops and Beast started up the large jet. Nightcrawler looked over the seat in front of him.

"Is that who the message is from? She's younger than us... who is she?"

"Her name's Evangeline. About five years ago, when she was seven... because of certain events, she ended up saving me from death. Her powers must be draining or hard to control. The first time she used them, she fainted."

"She looks cold. Will she be alright?"

Wolverine ran a hand over her forehead then down her cheek. An almost invisible smile came to her face. He pulled away. "Yeah. She'll be fine... Professor..." He looked over his shoulder.

"We will discuss it after she has awakened and she feels like talking."

He nodded and turned back to her.

* * *

Logan sat on the floor near the couch Evangeline was asleep on. She had a heavy blanket on her, the couch turned towards the fireplace. Underneath her fresh pajamas, her arm and torso were bandaged... wounds _he_ had inflicted on her. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought of the smile she had given him. He remembered asking her after their meeting why she wasn't afraid of him. She had given him a small smile, replying...

_...You're only afraid of something when it doesn't hesitate or is unpredictable. You neither of those. Your attacks are straight forward, going for weak points or fatal hits. And you hesitated when I hugged you... besides. I could tell that you were lost and confused, searching for someone who knew your pain..._

'_Her_ _wisdom is far_ _beyond her age..._' He mused.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He shifted so he was resting against the couch by her stomach. He reached over and ran a finger over the back of her hand, which dangled from under the blanket. She shifted and her eyes cracked open. She looked down at him, a weak smile on her face. Her hand slipped onto his arm. He reached up and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Thank you... Logan." She mumbled to him, voice cracking. A tear rolled down her face. "You rescued me after all..."

"No problem." He replied, wiping the tear from her face. "And thanks... for everything you've done for me."

Her eyes fluttered. Her hand reached up and took his hand. Squeezing it once, her eyes fluttered close and she went to sleep. He leaned against her stomach, warmth radiating from her. It was so comforting, as was the unconscious, gentle stroking motion her finger made over his knuckles. Her hand was so small and frail compared to his... an innocent touching the hands of a killer...

"Why would you thank me, kid... I didn't do anything like you have for me."

Her lips stretched up in a smile. She pulled his hand closer, her heartbeat throbbing against their fingers. He listened to her as she gave a small chuckle.

"_You coming into my life... that's what you did for me, Logan_." She sighed contently before her breathing became a quiet snore.

The marks on her arm glowed a mossy green. The glow was warm and calming, soothing him down to his core. He found his eyes closing, drifting off into a tranquil sleep.


End file.
